JTL's Attempt to Finish Finn Morgendorffer
by James the Lesser
Summary: I read Finn Morgendorffer, loved it. Then I reached the end. But it wasn't the end it was the middle. I look it up and see no updates since 2010. I message the author, hope for a response. But there is none. Car accident? Heart Attack? Something else? IDK what but something robbed us of their talent and the end to their amazing story. So I hope to finish it in my best FF way


**JTL's Continuation of HolyGrail2007 Finn Morgendorffer**

 **By James the Lesser**

 **A/N I read Finn Morgendorffer. Was enthralled by it, loved it. Then... I reached the end. But the end wasn't the end it was the middle. I looked it up and saw no updates since 2010.**

 **I messaged the author hoping for a response. But alas, there was none.**

 **Car accident? Heart Attack? Something else? IDK what but something robbed us of their talent and the end to their amazing story.**

 **I wanted to know how it ended and so, like any other show/book/movie/comic/anything, what do you do? You write it yourself!**

 **I can only hope to be half as good as the original was.**

 **Seriously, check it out!**

 _ **If it weren't for Jane, this trip would be insufferable. That's a word, right?**_ _**Think I learned it during tutoring.**_

Finn is in the back of the Tank with Jane while Daria rode upfront with Trent.

They were headed out to Camp Grizzly where he, and Daria, had spent several summers.

He had many good memories of the place. The swimming, volleyball, tetherball, and other activities.

He got his first crush there. His first kiss on the lips.

And... He had to work extra hard to not be associated with the "weird kid" that was his sister.

Finn leans over to Jane. "Hey, are you sure you don't want to stick around?"

"Worried about camp?"

"Actually..." He looks back at Daria. "She was the weird kid. She didn't really have friends. If you stick around she'd have someone to talk with."

Jane gives him a strange look. "Looking out for Daria?"

"That, and if she's with you she can't be bugging me."

Jane smirks. "I see. Unfortunately I'll be with my big bro."

"Does Trent really need you?"

She nods. "He's been lost lately. I hope we can find something out in the boonies."

 _He's a grown ass man. Better not say that out loud, he is my ride._ "Ok, sure."

He sees the entrance to Camp Grizzly through the window. _I hope Devin, Duke, and Darron make it._

Trent pulls the Tank up to a small cabin and stops. "I better not turn it off or it might not start."

As Finn steps out of the side door, he gives a look back at Jane. "Good luck making it back here."

Jane simply nods as she whispers something to Daria. _What could that be about?_

He looks around and sees three dark skinned teenagers his age. _They made it!_

He jogs over to the three. "Devin, Duke, Darron, what's up guys? Long time no see."

They shake hands, chest bump, and share a laugh before looking over at the Tank as it drives away.

Daria was standing alone. "Dude," Darron spoke first. "Your sister came? Figured the weird kid would have staid home."

 _At least they don't judge me over her._ "My parents didn't give her a choice."

This time Devin speaks. "Bummer dude."

Duke continues. "We can just ignore her like we used to do."

Finn smiles brightly. "Exactly."

 **The old counselor seemed to be less than enthusiastic about being there.**

A man he remembered, vaguely, seemed excited. "Welcome back to Camp Grizzly!" Skip, something or other, was handing shirts out.

 **Finn was bored with it almost as soon as it started.**

He remembered Mr. Potts. His speech was new though.

"We're glad to see all these former grizzlies make it to the reunion. And, when the time comes that you have cubs of your own, we hope they'll be proud to say I'm a grizzly, grr." He laughs weakly. "Everyone ready for a hike?"

No one seems enthusiastic about it.

Skip steps up and shouts. "Everyone ready for a hike!"

A few people mumble and start to follow him.

Finn notices Daria and someone else staying behind while the others followed the rest.

 **Finn and his three camp friends** break off from the others. "Screw the trails. I want to see something new."

"Yeah!" Devin picks up a stick. "We've seen all the old stuff."

"Exactly." Finn leads them off the trail and in to the woods.

They go deeper and deeper, into old woods not explored by any of the other campers.

The farther from the trail they get, the thicker the trees become.

Soon the leaves above block out the Sun.

All four are having a blast.

Darron sees a small animal and kneels down pointing at it. "Dude, what do you think it is?"

The animal, a small rodent like creature, wiggles its narrow nose at them.

Devin leans a little closer. "A, Vole? Think that's what it is called."

The little creature turns and scurries away from the four.

Finn had never seen one before and he went to camp for years. "Cool. I wonder what else we can find."

The four continue on their adventure.

 **Being so deep in the woods, the Sun barely peeking through here and there,** they lost track of the time.

They had seen raccoon, opossums, and several other animals.

It was all fun and games. Wading through an area that was knee high in swamp water was fun for the four boys.

Seeing a large turtle swimming in the water, chasing after it a little, splashing about, being noisy, was fun.

Unfortunately...

Darron is the first to see it. "Guys, uh, is that a uh, bear?"

The other three freeze.

A few yards away was in fact a small black bear. Finn is the first to speak since they froze. "Is it a baby?"

Devin whispers back. "Wouldn't that mean mommy bear is around?"

Darron and Duke nod.

All four move very slowly away from the bear.

Finn looks around wondering if the bear was alone. He wasn't sure what a baby bear looked like. Maybe it was a teenage bear and momma bear wasn't around.

Or they were walking in to the jaws of momma bear and... _Shit. I wonder who the fastest runner here is? Jane was faster than me but I've never done track. I shouldn't be thinking like that._ "Guys, so far he is just looking at us. There are four of us. If we have to run we run in different directions. If it picks one of us the other three then shout and try to get its attention. If that works and it changes targets, that person goes quiet and the others keep shouting."

Duke seemed to be the most nervous of the four. "Are you sure that will work?"

"I hope." _Holy hell I hope it works. If we have to run._ "I think if we keep going slow it might just leave us alone."

The other three follow his lead and move slowly back away from the bear.

 **When they all put a good fifty feet between themselves and the bear** the four start moving faster in unison.

A few more feet between them and the bear and all four start to run.

They run, and run, until all four are out of breath. "That was the scariest moment of my life."

 _I agree Duke. Not that I'd say it._ Finn has to take a few deep breathes as he bends over resting his hands on his knees. "Let's head back to the camp."

Darron looks around for a few seconds. "Which is where?"

Finn looks up and realizes he couldn't see the Sun very well. "Uh, hell. If we walk uh," He looks around some more. "No idea. Just not towards the bear."

"Shit."

 _I agree again Duke._

 **The four walk in the same direction hoping it was the right way.**

A gentle breeze blows and Finn can kind of tell where the Sun is. "The Sun is there, we came from the East, so we go," He looks around a little bit. "That way." He points, the other three agree, and follow him.

 **Daria notices the time, sees the campers who had returned from their hike, and realizes a certain red head wasn't there.** "Where the hell did my brother go?"

She wondered if there were any girls missing. She didn't try to notice any one so wouldn't have noticed someone else was missing.

 **Finn is unsure they were going the right way.** The trees seemed to be thinning out but he wasn't sure that meant they were going the right way.

He thinks he hears a car and picks up the pace.

The other three follow him and soon... "The highway. Well, we're not being eaten by a bear."

 _If we can't find the way back to camp before Trent and Jane return I am in so much trouble._ "Maybe we should hitchhike?"

The other three give Finn a look. "What?"

"Dude, who is going to pick up four men off the side of the road?"

"Uh, right." _Why does Duke always have to be right?_ "Well, we walk then."

Devin raises his hand. "Which way?"

"Uh," He looks around and remembers from the drive out where they were. "To the right." _I hope_.

 **Jane is in the passenger seat of the Tank after wasting her day with Trent and some hillbilly folk.**

She is stunned by what she sees on the side of the road. "Trent, slow down."

"Why?"

"Because I think that is Finn."

Trent slows the Tank down as they near four men walking alongside the road. "It is Finn."

She tries to roll down the window, can't, so just opens the door. "Finn! What are you doing out here?" _Ooo, the taller black guy is kinda cute. A lot like Mack just a little leaner._

"Jane! Trent! Hey, can you give me a ride?" He thumbs towards the others. "And maybe make room for them too?"

"Sure. Hop in."

Finn opens the back door and the four pile in.

Darron leans over to Finn and whispers. "Yo, how do you know these two?"

Finn whispers back. "Jane is a friend from school, and that's her older brother."

"Oh, she's cute but not in a traditional kinda way. You get with her?"

"What, no."

Finn's reaction was a little too quick, and loud, and gets Jane's attention. "Hey, what's up back there?"

Finn nudges Darron in the side with his elbow. "Nothing." He glares at Darron.

Finn looks out the window as they near Camp Grizzly again. _Except for a couple of hot kisses at the art colony. Very hot._ He has to block the memory from forming or else he'd have a hard time walking.

As they pull up, they see people throwing their Camp Grizzly shirts at Skip and march off.

Duke gets out first. "Huh, we missed something cool."

Finn follows him. "Or stupid."

Finn sees his sister talking to another girl. He didn't remember her. _Not cute, no fashion style, not my type. No wonder I don't recognize her._

The other two campers get out of the Tank and walk over to a small group of the more popular kids to find out what happened.

 **As they rode back to Lawndale, Finn has to keep his mind from thinking about Jane.** It was hard as she was right there in the Tank with him.

After a bathroom stop and some food, they get back in the Tank and Finn takes shotgun.

Soon he hears snoring, and after checking to make sure it wasn't Trent, looks back and sees both Jane and Daria are sleeping.

Since he had no one else to talk with, he turns to Trent. "So, find what you were looking for?"

"Nope."

"Did you know what you were looking for so you could find it?"

"Not really."

 _What do I have to ask to get a real answer?_

As he thought of what else to ask, Trent surprises him with a question of his own. "So, nothing with you and Janey?"

"Huh? I, uh, no."

"I overheard the convo earlier. You reacted like you were lying."

 _It's nothing! Just some kissing. Which is more than you've done with a lot of the girls you actually dated._ "It's nothing. We hang out. We don't date or anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Seriously. We're just good friends." _Who have kissed. With me shirtless. Her on top, her lips on mine, tongue on mine._

He shifts in his seat trying to hide his reaction to his memory. "She's cool but uh," He looks back at the two girls. "My sister would kill me in my sleep."

"So you would date her if you weren't worried about Daria?"

"What, no, that's not what I said." _I should have kept my mouth shut._ "Jane is like, too cool for me. And she dated my friend. It would be super weird."

"So it isn't her but a friend and your sister? You shouldn't let others stop you if you want to do something. People tell us we can't make it. Need to get real jobs. Damn it, I'm not going to let them kill my creativity. Mystic Spiral can make it. We have talent. Hey, I just got an idea for a new song."

Finn is glad that Trent was distracted with new lyrics for a song. _I swear it sounded like he was trying to talk me in to dating Jane. At least his advice sounds good. Don't let Tom or Daria stop me from dating someone if I want to date them. But do I want to date Jane? She..._ He has to deal with the thought of Jane, the memory of the few times they kissed, and wondering if it was a good idea.

 **A/N First go at Finn. I'm just saddened that something happened to the author and stole their talent from the world. I know this isn't as good as what they would do but I need to know what happened next. And as with all FF, if you want to know, write it!**

 **Also, I've been Published! On Amazon. Title is Horror Suspense Thriller. 14 short stories following that theme with a final one that is light and fluffy to cleanse the pallet. Only 99 cents!**

 **It's why I haven't updated any of my other FF's. Been busy working on original stuff. And Finn.**


End file.
